The Story Of Evil
by VocaloidSWEETIE
Summary: "Know this Rilliane, this heart only beats for you. The breath I breathe is only so for you to put to use in whatever way you see suitable. My body, my soul, my heart- whatever remains of these things, they are your's." The tears never stop falling, just as the heads never stop rolling. A new retelling of the classic Story of Evil tale.


**A/N: Yeah... this is what I've been doing instead of working on From Here I Stand. Why did I start writing another mulitchapter fic? *SIGH* I'm hopeless aren't?**

**Anyways, this is my take on the Daughter Of Evil series. Took a little bit of this and a little bit of that from the original story and some of the stuff from different videos of the song I've seen on Youtube. I love Vocaloid. Why haven't I done a fanfic about them before? EH... Hope my fellow Vocaloid fans will like this~ **

**As this is based on Akuno-P's original story and characters, I've decided to use the names that were given to the Vocaloid. The following is a list of names with the characters they depict. This list will be put in each chapter and be added on too with each new character that is introduced. **

**Kagamine Rin**- _Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche_

**Kagamine Len- **_Allen Avadonia_

**Sweet Ann- **_Anne Lucifen d'Autriche_

**LEON- **_Leonhart Avadonia_

**The Queen Mother is a made-up character by me. And Arth is not represented by a Vocaloid. **

_**P.S I DONT OWN ANYTHING :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: THIS IS A STORY OF ONCE UPON A TIME<strong>

The women's sharp piercing screams echoed throughout all of the palace. Mid-wives scrambled to and fro from each corner of the room to be of some use. The female doctor nested in front of the shrieking women's parted legs, would yell out with every minute that crawled by, "Push Your Majesty! Push!"

The fair haired Queen of Lucifenia gripped the silk sheet of her bed and shouted out in agony. A maid rushed to open a large window, and when she did so, the large mass of people stationed outside the palace gates, yards away, let out a cry of joy.

"Hear that Your Grace?! They are cheering for your baby! Push!" The doctor insisted and let out her own cry of joy.

"I see a head!"

Throwing her head back, the queen shut her blue eyes and pushed with all the strength she had until- "Thank the Lord! It's a girl Your Majesty!" The Queen let out a rugged gasp at the news and felt the thick stands of sweet start to prick her eyes.

The doctor wrapped the baby girl in soft cloth and moved over to pass her off to a nurse-maid. The nurse stared down and was surprised at the beauty of the child even through the aftermath of the birth. The baby girl had eyes so blue they would shame the sky on its fairest day, and sunshine hair. She cracked a smile as the baby squirmed and cried at the top of her little lungs. The princess definitely had strong lungs, she was so loud!

_(she will be a strong ruler)_

The nurse blinked out of her daze and quickly moved to wash the babe then feed her.

The doctor wiped the sweat from her brow and her eyes slide over to the whimpering Queen.

An old women sitting on the other side of the room on an elegant couch, nodded her approval. Her face stayed neutral, yet a chilling coldness remained attached to her being as she made her way to the gold encrusted door. A maid hurried over to open it for her when just as the Queen breathed out a pained moaned.

The older women stopped in her tracks and slowly turned an icy gaze to the ruler. The doctor rushed back to aid the Queen. She looked at her and asked in a calm voice what was wrong.

"The pain! The pain! I-It still hu-hurts! Argh!" Her blue eyes spilled tears of pain onto her cheeks as she clutched her teeth and screamed once again. The elder women walked back to the Queen's side and stared down at her with warning look in her eye.

The doctor frowned and placed a hand to the women's abdomen, it stayed settled for a second until a small movement that pushed up on her hand. "Another child…" she whispered in astonishment.

The women stared at her daughter with a sneer ripped on her upper lip... "Anne… Don't you dare mess up now." She hissed softly in distaste.

_(messupmessupmessupmessupmessup)_

In a flash, the doctor was reseated at the Queen's legs, but this time, there was no need for encouragements, the baby practically slide into her waiting arms. She looked down to find out its sex, but the Queen's mother had already seen.

_(don't mess up)_

"_Everyone get out_!" The Queen Mother screeched and the words clawed themselves into the ears of every person in the room. People left the room by drones until finally all that was left was the panting Queen and her mother. And, of course, the newborn.

The newborn had been left in the arms of Anne as the doctor had abandoned her help to flee along with the others from the room. So, Anne gawked, wide eyed, at her young babe. It was just as beautiful with its counterpart; blonde, blue eyed, fair skin with the pink smear of its cheeks, and- boy.

"It's a boy…" Anne's mouth fell open and her throat had gone dry. The speed of her heart started buzzing through the thin cloth of her white birthing dress.

The Mother Queen slapped the young mother across the face before speaking in a deadly voice, "Give it to me. Now." She held out wrinkled hands, which were adorned with several rings on each hand.

Anne bit down hard on her bottom lip and held the baby tightly to her breast. The stinging of her cheek was only a small bother against the dreaded fear in in her heart. "No."

The grandmother slapped her again and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair. "I will not give you my child mother!" Anne snapped at her, trying to twist away, but the effort was futile as her mother used her free hand and held her daughter's chin in an iron grip.

"You know the curse on this family girl." The former queen spat to her daughter. "Every one of the men born into this line will bring ruin to our kingdom. My grandfather started the War of Blue Tears, my brother ruined the only hope of a treaty with Marlon, and my sons," her face contorted in disgust, "your brothers, humiliated us! Jacques dared marry a disease ridden male prostitute and made us the laughingstock in all the blasted kingdoms! He made our kingdom of Lucifenia look like an immoral freak show! And let us not forget that Louis-Charles sold the Yellow Islands to _Elphegort_." Her mother practically gagged on the neighboring country's name.

"And what did they get in return girl?" Her voice become low hiss in Anne's ear. The new mother lay there, holding her baby boy to her heart. He cried into her shoulder, and she did her best to calm him by softly rubbing her hand on his back.

She's not going to let this witch take him.

"Death by their own damned stupidity." The silver haired women tossed back Anne's head and bore her eerie ice blue gaze at her. A razor sharp smile stitched itself on her thin lips. "The only thing your husband and cousin, the King, succeeded in was getting killed off in battle."

Anne growled deep in her throat, the noise was so animistic that she felt a mild surprise that it had come from her. Yet the brute fury boiling in her veins was fitting. No one dare mock Arth in her kingdom.

"Give me the boy. I will dispose of him now, never will one of the men in this family be worth the embarrassment of Lucifenia." The Mother Queen tilted her head towards the door with something like sensible thought written on her face. "Yet I suppose it is our luck that you haven't managed to completely ruin us. The girl will do nicely." Her ice eyes shot back towards Anne with the same withered sneer.

"Nay mother. I will not give my child to the arms of death simply because of your crazed notions of a curse upon our line." The baby in her arm cried louder, but still, the Queen did not look down at him. She met her mother's sharpened stare with her own.

"That thing in your arms will destroy everything!" The older retorted back.

Anne glared through damp lashes. "You let your sons live."

Her mother's face stayed impeccably blank, which made Anne's stomach churn. "I was _weak_. I should've strangled them myself the moment they left my womb." Anne's mouth fell open in her own disgust. This women was a monster. "However I did not, and thus, our kingdom has fallen from the heights it once had. We were almost gods in this world Anne. Gods! Look at us now, a meager nation, barely making it in this ungrateful realm. Give the boy to me now, and we still can come out on top, the girl is a beauty, and I know in my bones that she will lead us all back to our former glory… She will bring our family to its rightful place as idols. I will teach her how to rule this kingdom and I shall raise her to her fullest potential."

A sharpened smirked was painted onto Anne's lips. "I will die before I shall let you touch either one of my children. You cruel witch, I will never let you corrupt my daughter as you have done to my sisters or I," Anne spat out the words like blades, "Nor shall you punish my son for this so-called curse on this family! I will not let him die!"

"Then I will kill you and the boy." The royal half whispered. She took half a step towards her daughter, and by the look placed her mother's face, for the first time Anne not only felt a fear for her children, but for herself.

Her mother was willingly to kill her.

The baby in her arms whined and cried louder, making Anne stare down at the babe in despair. His mouth was wide opened and his screams seemed to just flow out with ease.

Damn it all to hell_._

_Help me Arth. _The thought came in an instant as Anne snapped her head up to caught her mother reaching for them.

"Send him away."

The mother Queen paused and a throaty laugh tore out of her body. "I am not a simpleton, girl. I know that as soon as he comes of age, or when I die, you will bring him back, and everything would fall back to how it would've been." The women's smile was a snake's, no teeth showed, and her thin lips were more of a drawn line on her face.

Anne held up her head, unwilling to let her mother's horrid words show how they affected her. "Then you shall pick who he will be sent to, and if it is your choice, do not breath a word to me. I know the power you hold in my court mother, I'm sure you can keep the secret from my ears. And I will swear, that in exchange for his life, I will not look for my son."

The women was silent as her daughter finished the words. For the first time, her ice orbs dropped down to the newborn…. Oh how perfect he was. He would've made a good king. Perhaps.

_(oh how cruel their world is)_

As the idea became to fill into the cracks of the old women's thoughts, the ideal contestant was shown in her mind's eye. All of the lies were weaved, and oh… how perfect they all had fit together, a beautiful quilt to cover up this whole mistake.

The boy went on crying until finally, Anne started to rock him and murmur a song to his ears. _Lively flowers, sweetly in bloom, with an array of perfect hue. Even though the flower is so very refined, others have driven it to decline_. Anne sang the rest of the olden melody to her son. A single tear dropped from her crystal eye at the realization that her son will never again hear the ancient tune.

The old queen almost rolled her eyes at the sight. "Dry those pitiful cries daughter. Your son will die young," Anne's bottom lip trembled, "as all the men baring the royal blood of Lucifenia do. Just not by my hand it seems," She held her arms out. "I will do as you say, yet from now on, I will chose the paths he will take. Your daughter will also be put under me of course."

Anne tighten her grip on the baby, closing her eyes briefly as she did so. A decision was made in this moment and so when the Queen opened her eyes, she forced a stiff nod and placed her son in her mother's waiting arms.

Eyeing the now noiseless infant, the Queen Mother stepped back to a corner of the bedroom. She knocked sharply on a part of a wall, and it propped open at the contact. "Let it be known that the second child of King Arth and Queen Anne has died shortly after birth." A crocked grin was sewn on her grim features. The women stepped into the darkness, leaving Queen Anne weeping into her hands.

"Farewell son…" she sobbed with a deep set feeling of mourn in her soul. "Alexiel."

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET CHILD 'O MINE<strong>

Rilliane tugged a white clover from its home in the green field. She saw that this particular clover still had tints of green on the petals, indicating its youth. Nonetheless, a wide grin of triumph filled her lips as she held up the flower.

"Mother! Mother! Look! Isn't it pretty?!" She jumped up from her place in the meadow and raced to the large oak tree where her mother and number of servants were set out at.

Queen Anne smiled at her tiny daughter as she tilted her head at the small present the girl presented her with. "Do you love it mother?" The tiny Princess demanded to know. Rilliane stared at her mother with a hard questioning expression, as if the wrong words were spoken, a fit was likely to be seen.

Her mother took off her white gloves to reveal equally white, and beautiful, hands before taking ahold of the weed. "It's very beautiful Rilliane." She eyed the plant briefly then held it close to smell the aroma. Rilliane stood, hands on hips, with pure pride in her sky eyes. The shiny blackness of her sleek shoes shone against the sun, and the Queen felt a warmth bubble inside her chest at the sight of her child's innocence.

(the sight reminded her of a what if)

Anne stared out into the large meadow set before her and breathed in the floral scented breeze that come her way. Flickers of her long hair brushed against her face because of this. She watched the way the flowers and grass swayed to the wind, almost dancing to invisible music. If Anne let her mind wonder, only just a little, she could spy two people, a young man and a small boy, hand in hand, laughing as the sun's light caused a glare on their canary yellow hair.

Her lips broke into a smile and a giggle passed through her mouth. She stood slowly and took a step into that direction. "Rilliane, come child." The little girl frowned, peering over at the void spot her mother was staring so intensely at. "Our family-"

"Majesty?"

A brown haired man in blood red armor appeared before the royals, his face one of curiosity and slight worry.

Queen Annie blinked with surprise at the interruption, turning her head at general for a moment before looking back at her husband and son. An empty space met her eyes instead and she regarded the spot, feeling toyed with by fate and destiny.

Then, in a swish of a hummingbird's wings, Anne looked at Leonhart with the typical mask of a royal Lucifenian Queen. Her small smile was plastered onto her face as she slipped on her gloves back on her hands. It would be improper otherwise.

When it seemed that the Queen had come back from wherever her mind had slipped away too, Leonhart's concern damped slightly. He smiled back swiftly while forcing every inch of himself to set aside the apprehension.

He settled a hand on the hilt of his sword while his other arm rested against his armor, resulting in a clunking echo of the two pieces coming together. He gave a deep bow at the waist to both his Queen and Princess. The elite general then straightened up, a grin showing on his normally serious face. "Ah Leonhart," The Queen eyed the man, that formal small smile easing lightly into something more natural, "Finally come to visit your Queen have you not?"

The soldier's eye held a sparkle of laughter. "I would have come to join you sooner Your Majesty, but alas, the dealings of the kingdom never stop as you know." Anne hide her chuckle behind her silk fan, forcing away the images that twirled behind her lids every time she blinked.

Rilliane cleared her throat loudly, her puffed out pink cheeks due to the fact that she was receiving no attention at all from the newcomer.

Clearing her throat again in a non-ladylike gesture, the Princess stood tall next to her mother's side and held her small hand out to the general. "General Leonhart, you may kiss my hand now." She pushed her royal nose to the sky and keep a tiny pout on her mouth.

The Queen and general looked at the Princess in slight disbelief for an instant before laughing. Anne bit down on her lip and waved the fan somewhat more, for it appeared the laughter was adding to her heat.

Yet despite the merrymaking going on, Anne's gaze kept falling back to the place where she saw the missing members of her family. She could feel the longing so strongly, a harsh churn of her stomach made her almost forget what was happening before her. But suddenly, when she saw the way her daughter was looking proudly at them, the Queen remembered and made quick to relax.

The last thing she needed was for Leonhart to fret over her mental health as well as her physical. The exhausting price of birthing twins had yet to leave her body along with the "death of her spare a stillborn." Her deal with the devil still haunted her existence to this day, six years later. She was constantly in a state of pain, nightmares, and tremors… Her body was never robust, as she had a weak heart, so many had thought she wouldn't have survived her pregnancy but she held on with all of her will.

_(she is her mother's daughter after all)_

General Leonhart didn't notice her haze, instead regarding the petite Princess. The general let his laughter boom from his throat. The man kneeled before the tiny royal saying, "Oh of course Your Highness! I beg of you to find it in your merciful heart to forgive my insolence to the crown!" He pecked the back of her gloved hand.

Cheeks now filled with pink, Rilliane smiled innocently. "Perhaps only this once." With her desire of attention now fulfilled, Rilliane turned away from the adults and strutted away to the table laid out with desserts. There was a strong sway of her nonexistent hips as she did so.

Leonhart grinned, "She is strong-willed, a perfect example of an ideal Queen." Anne watched her daughter then moved her sight back to the browned haired man.

"She is also cunning, too opinionated and worst of all, selfish and prideful." The last word was almost a whisper on her lips. "My mother's touch has yet to fade from my child Leonhart, and I am fearful of it. Rilliane… she has the same traits as that witch." The Queen eyes were on Leonhart, but she was viewing something else, something far away.

Leonhart narrowed his eyes. "My Queen, if I may speak freely…?"

That brought her back in a flutter of an eyelid. The Queen sighed, flicking her wrist for him to speak.

"Your mother did raise the Princess but it has only been a year since her death, and only a year since the princess has been returned to your custody. Rilliane is only 6 years old, I know that in due time and with proper teachings from you, she will quickly shape into the young women you have wished her to be from the start."

Anne looked away from her old friend, the yellow and white fan hide her deep set frown from him and it gave her a look of boredom that had taken years to perfect. The fan also hid the fact that her mind was racing with feelings.

Leonhard caught on to this and glanced around. Rilliane was seated in a smaller version of the Queen's chair.

She seemed to be chatting happily to the number of stuffed toy animals at her feet. Her governess kneelt beside the girl, smoothing and rearranging the Princess' tousled dress. The women carefully pressed and fluffed the child's white and pale orange garb. She even fixed the flower decorated bonnet that had moved from its rightful position.

As she did this, she asked the Princess simple questions. " says her family well is dry," came her reply to the women's inquiry on what the blue bear dressed in a large dress was speaking of.

"Then what will you do as her ruler?" The question was asked in the realms of innocent childish play, but the seriousness behind it was apparent.

"I will tell her to stop being fat and taking all the water!" Rilliane declared with a snigger. The governess corrected her at once, leaving the girl pouting and red with anger at being wrong.

"I believe she is only lonely and needs… to be lead in the right path."

The Queen looked up at from behind her fan. "If she had more children her age to interact with, I'm sure her demeanor would change."

"Pray tell then, what is the right path my dear general?" Her brows lowered as her eyes narrowed at him in skepticism. Her hand not holding the fan stayed limply in her lap.

The general nodded, sure of what he was saying. "I would say my daughter, but Majesty, she is an older girl who is stubborn and hardheaded herself. I doubt she and the Princess will be a match. They would buttheads too often and most likely tear the other down." Leonhart's mouth twitched, almost forming a smile. "I trust that Her Highness needs a companion that will be patient and wordlessly show her good judgment."

"I can disagree with that General, maybe a girl of equal personality will help her straighten up some." Anne interrupted, swallowing a dry lump in her throat, and ringing a silver bell set up on a small table beside her. A butler came up with a gold platter in hand. He bent down to the Queen's level, allowing her to grab one of the tall crystal wine glasses set there. She slipped the sweet nectar, but it did little to resolve the spinning feeling going on in her head.

Something… something felt wrong. For half a second, Anne thought she saw Arth's face, grinning at her again. But the image disappeared too fast.

She blinked rapidly, hoping to shake off the horrid foreboding loaming over. Anne placed the cup back onto the platter, waving off the servant and nodding to Leonhart. "Yet I feel you have someone else in mind General…"

"My son, Majesty…." His words faded from her ears as small specks of black spattered across her vision. The darkness spotted her vision at an alarming rate, and along with that came a thick taste of blood on her tongue. She gagged harshly, worried for a thought that the contents of her stomach would flow out. The heat ate at her from the inside. There was a fire inside of her weakening body and she had a feeling that… she wouldn't make it this time.

Leonhart gasped, quickly drawing the attention of several servants. Most of whom met the Queen's actions with startled horror.

Abruptly, a pain, so fine and so stingingly clear, stuck her side with the force of a hurling boulder. Her throat tightened to a point where it felt like it closed. Her hands clawed painfully at her neck, moving from gurgling and coughing. A dry and hot sensation overtook her body as the world started to shake and tilt sideways, falling away to a chaotic world. Her blue eyes rolled back inside her head, leaving a haunting image to those around her. White foam formed on her paling lips as beasty cries came out as grunts from her mouth.

"Mother?!" Rilliane screamed from behind Leonhart.

"Majesty!" Leonhart cried, reaching over to take hold of his Queen as she started to slip from her chair. "Get a damn doctor!" He barked at a unmoving maid, she screamed in reply, and others echoed, but she ran off, hopefully in search of a doctor.

"Majesty! Stay with me Anne!" Leonhart cursed loudly as his head snapped up. "Where's the doctor!?"

Anne continued to spasm in his arm for what seemed like an eternity. In the split moment that she stilled, Anne grasped at Leonhart's uniform.

"Mother?" Rilliane whispered behind them, a tremor caught in her small voice. At that moment, her governess swooped her up in her arms and hurried away. "No! Mother! What's wrong with her! Stop stop stop _stop_!" The little girl struggled against her, blaring out ear-piercing bellows all the way through the bedlam.

_(stop)_

She heard him before she actually spotted him. Arth stood behind Leonhart, the same tender and firm look on his handsome face. He brushed a hand through her hair, a gesture that was so familiar when he was here. Anne vaguely wondered if their son would look like the noble and kind man in front of her eyes. A tear spilled from her eye.

Queen Anne was dying. There would be no miracle this time. She realized this at the dejected air surrounding her dear Arth.

With all of her lingering power, her hand reached out blinding to the general. Her hand laid flat out on his scarlet armor. Beckoning him close to her white lips, she breathed "Sav… them…" Please save them…. Arth gently took her hand and the darkness seeped into her eyes for one last time.

Her grasping hand lost its grip on Leonhart, and her eyes turned vacant. Her lips stayed parted for words that would never leave her mouth.

Leonhart gaped down at the unmoving Queen in his arms, agony blossomed onto his features slowly and painfully. Realization soon stopped by and the man was left holding her as people finally paused in their panic and stood frozen at the pair.

_Long live the Queen._


End file.
